


Tale of The Dragon’s Woe

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Fairy Tale Elements, Fine i will tag some of it, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reversible Couple, Several sexual content that I don't want to tag, sex with stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: The dragon befallen a curse upon the land with a thirty years time limit to break it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 54





	Tale of The Dragon’s Woe

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a fun little fairytale thing, but alas, it turned out to this. (drained of life

In a far, faraway land, there was a kingdom called Promepolis. Inside the kingdom lives an evil king, who wishes wealth and fame from all of his subjects. For the evil king to achieve what he desires, he had exploit his people, taxes raise, food of the finest quality are to be delivered to the palace and only the most vibrant fabric can be worn by him. However, it was not enough.

The king grew greedy.

He desired for more power, to be the most powerful of the land. And so, his advisor had informed him about the Legend of the Dragon’s Tear, where it was said that the tear of the dragon who lived deep in the mountain will grant anyone who drank it the power of magic and immortality.

Intrigued, the king led a crusade to the mountain, determined for the Dragon’s Tear. They stampeded through villages and forests, uncaring of the destruction they caused, raiding the innocents as they went. When they had reached the depth of the mountain, they were told there is only one chance of obtaining the Dragon’s Tear. It was when the dragon went into slumber with the disappearance of the moon. The king waited, until the night where the gigantic black dragon crawled back into where it delves to slumber away, they moved. Brave soldiers climbed down through the heat veil created by the molten rocks and the dragon’s fire.

For one to obtain the Dragon’s Tear, they need awaited for the dragon to slumber, and then they must make the dragon to shed tear without waking it. But the king was an impatient man, he ordered his soldier to slay the dragon, so that it would wake and shed tears.

Alas, what he did was unforgivable.

The dragon woke to the pain of the stabs of steel swords. It raged, furious of the humans that dared tries to harm it. The lava beneath raise as it ascended to the sky, trapping hundreds of soldiers and burned them to crisps, until only the king was left trapped on a single rock platform. His eyes shone of insanity yet the dragon paid it no mind.

It rages, screaming, befalling a curse to the land.

“I cursed thee land be rained with flame. Those who live upon this land shan’t not be free by the fires of my rage! Those who seek to hurt will be burn to ashes! Only those whose heart is pure as gold, has courage of steel, and wisdom of foolhardiness shall break the curse! If the curse was not broken by the end of the third decade, the flames shall forever devour the land to ashes and dust!”

The dragon’s scales transformed from black to pink, its body gaining an inferno, burning anything that obstructed its way. Fear intensified, people cowered before the raging dragon. As it burn through everything, all across the land, sightings of creatures made out of flames were reported. Their fires were not normal fires, mere water from wells and rivers cannot douse them. Only the element of ice wielded by mages was able to counteract the flames.

A king lost, a kingdom fallen and a land burning, the kingdom of Promepolis had fallen from grace, reducing to ashes.

Years later……

“Galo! Two on your three o clock!” A beast of flame pounced right at its prey but was rewarded with a blast of freezing ice right into its face, making it crashed into its brethren, both disappeared with the ice magic raining on them. Galo landed with a flourish twist in the air, his partner hopping up to where he landed on a rock formation.

There were still five of them remaining, circling around the formation, closing in on Galo and Aina. A flash of gold blurred through the air above with a broom and an explosion of ice crystal erupted as Lucia bombarded the creatures with a handful of bottled ice magic. “Yeeha! Take that!” Her pet rat Vinny squeaked in delight at the display of power.

“Stop fooling around and get to it. Lucia, fall back. Galo, you’re charging it with Varys. Aina and Remi provide support!”

“Yes, sir!”

A few more clashes between fire and ice resulted with the victory of Burning Rescue Squad Three. The fires went out as they were covered by ice, fading to nothing in their wake. After a quick scan of the area, Captain of Squad Three, Ignis deemed the area clear as the rest of the team cleaned up and headed back to their post.

It’s been almost thirty years ever since the great dragon had laid its curse upon the land. The cursed fire burned and harmed, unrelenting in its course to burn, burn, burn! While the mages and their ice magic were able to deter the fire, in the long run, humanity was doomed to its fiery fate and unless the chosen one as stated in the curse appeared, there was no saving this land.

As the time limit gotten closer, the more active the fire beasts had became. But there’s only so much the mages can do in a day, all of them can only protect what they had claimed as their designated territory to death.

“Good job out there today. I believe we have earned a much need day off for the next day.” Ignis addressed the team as they all settled down after a hard day at work. The team yelled in delight as they hurriedly clean up and set off to rest.

* * *

From where Galo lived, he could clearly see the figure of the curled up inferno of a dragon resting on the mountain. Its body flared in pale pink and green, calm like a campfire. Galo always wondered how it will feel if he could see the dragon in close range. Would the flames be hot enough to burn before he could get close? Or would the heat kill him first?

He was curious.

Unknown to anyone, Galo wandered closer and closer to where the dragon roosted in peace each year. This time, he would be in the vicinity from the dragon to be able to kill him with a simple swipe of the claws. He kicked off from his flying broom, letting the magical item hovered next to him. He stood right at the foot of the towering mountain, gazing up to see the enormous presence of the flame.

In his trance, a rustle in the bush startled him.

Turning his head, there he spotted a young beautiful face among the overgrown berry bushes. “Hi there!” He greeted enthusiastically, spooking the person to hide behind the trees. “No! Wait! I’m not going to hurt you!” Galo yelled, trying to stop the guy, or was it a girl, from leaving, but alas, the human was long gone. He tried not to be disappointed at the blatant rejection and decided to go home for now.

When he went back the next day, he was joined by his guest from yesterday. The person still hid when Galo turned to him, but at least he hasn’t run away yet. This time Galo decided to approach with the calm and slow tactic, “Hey, I’m sorry for scaring you yesterday.” He didn’t try to move, staying as still as possible even though it made him jittery. To his reward, his guest didn’t run away on spot again. They even squared up and left their hiding spot, approaching Galo in slow measured movements.

Now that they’re out in the open, Galo can finally observe them.

Based on their face and size, they are probably young, around fifteen or sixteen. As the person straightened up, Galo could tell maybe biological wise, they were a he. He had a beautiful androgynous face with sun-kissed blonde hair and a slim body. His eyes were the color of morganite that shined like rubies under the gentle flare emit by the resting dragon. “Hi. Do you live around here?” Galo greeted, trying to disperse the awkward tension.

The young man crept closer, until he’s right beside Galo, straining his head upward to stare at Galo. “You’re not supposed to be here.” He said, voice a deep tenor as opposed to his youthful and delicate features, “It’s too dangerous for humans to be this close to the dragon.”

Galo scratched at his neck in a sheepish way, “Well, yesterday was the first time I ever got this close.” He turned back to admire the soft pinkish glow, “Its weird…… Ever since I can remember, I’m always being attracted to the flames. I should try to put them out, but something tell me to not disturb it, just admire the view. When I was old enough to travel with my broom, I tried getting closer and closer.” It felt strange. Galo had never tried to explain why he was so attracted to the flames to anyone before yet he was unloading his shit to a stranger that he literally just met.

“I’m sorry. You’re probably annoyed at me unloading my shit.” He apologized. The man stared at him a while longer, “Its fine. I have been living here for as long as I can remember. The mountain is my home and it’s the first time I ever had a visitor.” He joined Galo in looking at the flaring dragon, the heat pulsed in waves as it breathed.

All of the sudden, the tranquility was disturbed by a violent short quake.

“What was that!?” It surprised Galo, thinking the reason causing the shaking of the land. His companion however was worried as he gazed at the top of the mountain. “Hey, what’s goi–!”

“You need to go! It’s not safe here.” He pushed Galo to get on his broom, rushing him to stay away, “Wait!” He shook his head, declining whatever questions Galo wanted to ask, “Just go! I’ll be fine!” With that, he scrambled back into the forest, disappearing from Galo’s sight. The magic broom flew, circling on the top of the forest, letting Galo had the final view of the dragon before he had to leave.

“Did it look that purple before?”

The mentioned dragon was slowly blinking its eyes with colors pulsing in different tones, but didn’t make any more movement. It seemed like just blinking away the sleep after it had been slumbering for almost thirty years, preparing to wake to fulfill its curse. A sense of dread starting to fill Galo’s heart as he tried to get back to warn his friends.

Burning Rescue was in chaos as they tried to assembly themselves to fight off the fire beasts when Galo got back from the mountain. “Galo! Where the hell had you been!? We’re been trying to reach you since this morning!” Ignis yelled as he directed Varys and Remi to hold off a large fire beast that tried to attack them. “Sorry! I was at the mountain, so the signal receiver might be wonky!” He blasted out a beam of ice, warding off a sneaking enemy at Aina’s back. “I think the dragon’s waking!”

“What!? Seriously Galo? Wh– How did you even know that?” Lucia screamed from the broom, launching ice bombs as she circled the perimeter, “I only found out about it because the reading was acting weird just now! And the fire beasts just popped out from nowhere!” Aina fended off one of the flying beasts, shooting it down with her ice shooter. The beast cried as it vanished upon contact. “Galo?”

“Captain, we need to evacuate, at least for as long as we can fend the fire off.” Ignis stared at Galo with a hard glare. His team could tell it was tough situation for him, involving the lives of innocents. The captain heaved a deep sigh, making his choice, “We will start evacuating the people in our area first. Lucia, start looking for places where fire beasts won’t frequent. The rest of you are to hold the line if the beasts came to close.”

“Yes sir!”

Even though Galo’s job meant a lot to him, but he was not able to help his thoughts straying to the young man in the mountain. How he looked scared and desperate when he gazed at the waking dragon. As a fire fighting ice mage of Burning Rescue, Galo prided himself that his burning soul had burned hot enough to let him survived and remain unscathed by any reckless plans he had came up in the past missions. He wouldn’t be the number one firefighting idiot, if he didn’t try to rescue the young man in the mountain to his dying breath.

For the following week, he went to the base of the mountain every day, in hope to find the young man that had been haunting his dreams. The evacuation had been executed perfectly, no one questioned why they had to move, but realized why they had to move. With the number of villagers decreasing, Galo spent more and more time wandering back to the mountain to search for him. The forest always answered his calls with silent.

By the end of the week, his call was finally answered.

Galo had just hopped off his broom, and then he was greeted by a flaming version of the young man. Fire of similar color to the dragon covering him head to toe, a pair of blazing white horns adorned his head, his bare skin spotted with blacks not unlike the scales of a snake. “Hey, are you ok?”

He looked at him in shock, then laughed in pained sound, “I told you to leave. You’re not supposed to be here, human.” His eyes burning in rich crimson that reminded Galo of blood, hands shaped into claws by flames. The person in front of him was no longer who he knew for past few encounters. An ear-piercing cry echoed through the air, brought forth Galo’s attention back to the dragon, who was now wide awake. Its transparent yellow eyes burned alight, calling to the one who shall bring doom to the land.

“It’s calling for me. You realized it, don’t you?” The young man said absentmindedly, as if he had bow to fate and its games. “When the dragon wakes, the land shall burn to ashes. You are an idiot, coming back here.” On cue, the young man’s flame burned brighter and stronger, his skin further covered by black scales. Tendrils of smaller flames came forth, guiding him forward to where he should belong. Galo tried to stop him, but was repelled by a strong wave of heat and smoke, blocking him from marching forward. If he dared to try now, not only his enchanted broom will be burn like common firewood, he too will be char like a roast chicken.

“Galo! Where are you? We need to go! The dragon had awake! There’s not much time!” The communication spell weaved to his broom by Lucia shined in an urgent red, signaling the danger around them. “I don’t care here you are! You better be getting to the safe area within an hour!” The dragon roared, lifting its head and screeching towards the sky, raining flames from above. The heat field around it made it impossible to breach through. Galo jumped onto his broom, circled before the dragon before flying off to the designated safe area.

Remi intercepted him halfway in as he was fending off some of the fire beasts, “There you are! Hurry, I can’t hold them off any longer!” He dispatched the closing beasts with his own unique Matoi spear that is made of ice. The ribbon-like structures of Matoi whipped at the beasts, killing them on the spot. “Let’s go! We can’t stay any longer!”

“Where the chief and Lucia?”

“Back in the safe area!” Zoom crashed into the landing area of the safe area, Galo hastily searched for his captain, spotting the staring at the diagrams Lucia conjured up in a deep worried frown, “Galo? Where have you been? Do you know how dangerour–”

Galo cut him off before he could get into lectures, “I was at the dragon’s mountain! I was there when the dragon woke!” That pretty much shuts everyone up for a few seconds before chaos erupted in a frenzy. Everyone talking and yelling at the same time, prompting the annoyance of Ignis.

“Enough! No one is talking unless I tell them so!” Ignis yelled, satisfied when the team went quiet, “Galo, explain.”

“I never talked about it ever but I had always been attracted to the flame dragon that rested on top of the mountain. I had been straying closer and closer to it ever since I learnt to fly a broom and roughly a week ago, I met a person. One who had the key to the dragon’s awakening.”

“Whose is this person?”

“I don’t know. I just met him for…… like three times only! I didn’t even get to ask for his name.” Galo scratched at his head, getting more and more frustrated. “I want to stop him, chief! But I can’t even get close without burning myself.” Lucia watched from the side, contemplating the situation, “I can weave a counter spell to shield you from the flame, but I can’t do it without the fire beast’s fire. Its components are magical, unless there’s a sample of them, then I cannot do anything to help.”

“Did you say fire of the fire beasts?” A cool deep voice rang out, startling everyone in vicinity. As they located the source of the voice, they found that two looming figures of fire beasts had breached their security. “How did they get in here!? I thought I put up the wards!”

“Your little ward is not as powerful as you think little mage, but we’re not here to fight with you guys.” The blue color fire beast said smoothly, not moving from its position, “If we want to fight, all of you will be long dead.” This made Burning Rescue tensed with anticipation, worried if they could fend these creatures off. “Now, now! No need to be scare! Although there’s plenty reasons!”

“Gueira, not now.” The blue beast shushed the red one, stepping forward, “We’re here to offer you help. You mentioned you can weaved a spell if you have the correct ingredient, is that correct?”

“Yea? What is it to you?” Lucia spat, clearly nervous about the situation, “It is our hope to see the one who awoke the dragon to be save. We will provide any help, should you need it.” The blue beast lifted its claw, a flash of blue flame sat on top of his palm, “As proof, I shall spare you a sample of my flames.” The small orb of bluish fire floated idly towards Burning Rescue, stopping just right before them. A few moments passed and nothing happened.

“It’s safe to touch?” Ever the curious scientist, Lucia asked as she neared the floating flame, “Yes.” At that, she let the flame sat on top of her palm, burning the air merrily. “I’ll get to work immediately. Galo, lend me your broom!” Just as Galo willed his broom to follow Lucia, he looked back at the two fire beasts. They appeared different from their common fire beasts, since both of them were standing with their hind legs and were able to speak. “Why do you wish to save him?”

“Because we’re friends, even if he didn’t recognize us anymore.”

* * *

“Ok! I managed to weave the counter spell to your broom, but it won’t hold for too long.” Lucia patted Galo’s broom, “Just for as long as you need to reach your guy. You can tell by how the color fades when you’re up there.” Galo grabbed his broom, feeling the familiar humming of Lucia’s spell weaved into it, “Thanks, Lucia!” Lucia patted his back as he hugged the girl.

Another screeching roar sounded through the air.

“Hurry, there’s not much time. Only in less than a day, the land shall be burn to ashes.” The red beast stepped forward to urge, Galo looked at their unexpected help and nodded, “Don’t worry! I’ll get him back in one piece! I swear it on my burning soul!” The earth rumbled as the dragon roared, calling upon its flames once again. Galo jumped onto his broom and kicked off, heading straight towards the where the dragon’s golden eyes were located.

The icy feel of the counter spell activated as Galo came close to the scorching heat wave pulsing in erratically wave, threatening to smother whoever dared to get close. Galo could see the deep blue of the spell was starting to fade lighter, he poured his magic into his broom, forcing it to go as fast as it can. When he finally reached the dragon’s eye, he could see the young man inside of it, filled in agony of the curse. Galo crashed the last energy of the counter spell right into the eye, fire and ice clashing as the flame gave away at the magic of the spell, “You again! Why do you always come back!? Even when I told you it will kill you!”

“It’s my job to save people! Which includes you!”

“Let go! You get burnt to crisps!”

Galo stubbornly held on, unwilling to submit to his whim, “Your flames are not hot at all!!!” With a final chime, the dragon’s eye cracked like glass, crystal pieces shattered and burned, Galo abandoned his broom and grabbed the man, shielding him in his arms as they crash landed to the forest ground. Losing its key, the dragon halted in its path, color dimmed down a fraction but still wrecking havoc.

Both men rolled on the dirt and leaves a few distance away from where they landed, minimizing the impact. The man snarled in protest as he tried to shake Galo off of him. They wrestled on the ground, kicking up dirt with their heels until Galo seized the chance to snatch his wrists and pinned them to the ground.

The man kicked his legs, his flames flared at the notion of being pinned down and tried to burn his captor. Galo braved the heat coming at him, positioned his knees so that they stopped the other from moving his legs. Not knowing what to do now, Galo went with his gut instinct, which was smashing his lips to the man’s lip, meeting together in all teeth and less tongue. The unscripted kiss caught the man off guard. His movement slowed and Galo took advantage of it to shove his tongue into slack lips while pressing his hips down to grind their crotch together. He choked on his breath, the pink flames surrounding him diminished, what left was a black scale covered man underneath the bigger man.

Galo could care less what he looked like now as he busied himself in planting kisses on the scaly face, uncaring if the sharp edge scales managed to cut him. Eventually, the other gave up of his struggles, his limbs slacked, hips began to thrust upward to meet Galo halfway. As Galo sucked masterpieces onto the blackish neck, a heated slithering sensation climbed up his back, coiling around his waist. Distracted, Galo spared the neck that was most likely bloomed in purple and red, if it was skin, to see what’s the commotion, only to find out a tail had materialized from his partner’s backside and had its grip on him.

The tail rubbed his back, lost in pleasure as its master. The lust-filled man squirmed, brushing their hip together, trying to urge Galo to continue what he started. Now that Galo can slightly focus, he could tell his partner was not dressed in any clothing in the least, being covered with smooth deadly scales. Feeling adventurous, he released his hold on the slim wrists, only for them to wound around and behind his neck in an embrace, before urging him down for a desperate open mouth kiss.

Big hands traced themselves on the slim body, mapping out all the curves and points of the body beneath. Palms cupping ribcages, feeling it rise and drop with each labor breath shorten by kisses. Galo rubbed his thumb on a pebbled nub, teasing it while he took the other one into his mouth, lapping them earnestly, making the man gasped at the simulations on his sensitive nipples. Clawed hands wounded themselves behind Galo’s head, holding him steady to his chest as Galo suckled to his content. Galo alternated his torture on both nipples, tweaking and pinching them, giving equal treatment until both were puffy and shiny with saliva.

Giving each nipple a parting lick, Galo continued his way southwards, kissing and nibbling on vulnerable tummy, fingers roamed tickling weak spots that caused the body to writhe in pleasure. He sank his teeth into the crease where thigh meets naval, jolting his partner. The man kept his claws in Galo’s messy mane of hair, trying to ground himself as he lost to the different heat coursing through his veins. The firefighter cupped his free hand on the half dragon’s crotch, fondling the obviously hardening member between the other’s legs, earning a needy whine.

Galo didn’t know whether it was normal for the man, but his dick was halfway emerged from a fleshy looking slit between his legs, leaking precum like a faucet. The man’s dick was different from a normal human’s, it was much more thicker and ribbed along the whole length. Galo let his fingers teased at the neglected member as he raised himself up to claim for a kiss. Thick, calloused fingers rubbed at the glands hidden beneath the head and was rewarded by deep moans and groans swallowed by an eager mouth. Deeming enough, Galo swooped down and took it in his mouth, ignoring the surprised gasp and he swallowed around the thick grid, deep throating. The spines bumped over his lips were a weird but alluring experience. He sucked hard at it, grabbing the remaining length he could not swallowed to pump, tracing his tongue along the veins and teased the slit sitting on the tip.

Clawed hands had long left his hair and were now digging into the dirt cushioning them, hips working like a piston hoping for more friction in the tiny warm wet cavern. Galo held his hips steady and he gave a particular hard suck, slick muscle swirled around the head, the man jolted, moaning and his body tensed just as Galo recognized the gesture to barely avoid choking on the overflowing tangy flavor shooting inside his mouth, though still staining some of it on Galo’s face. He gulped down the slightly spicy essence, arms bracing him up to check on his partner. The man was panting harshly, tears staining his dirt smeared face as he rode out his orgasm while Galo milking his cock to the last drop.

Letting him to catch his breath, Galo collected the trails of sticky white, mixing them with the precum staining his hand and inched them towards his entrance, teasing at the rim of muscle. His partner jerked at it, eyes widen, “W-what? Why are you touching there?”

“I need to make sure you can take it.” Galo pushed a single finger into him, which provoked a tiny squeak as the man tried to get used to the feeling. “It feels……Weird……” Galo thrust his finger slowly, letting him adjusted to the sensation. When he started to thrust back against Galo’s finger, Galo drew back and increased to two fingers, before long he was pumping four of his fingers without obstructions. His partner whined as he rubbed against the bundle of nerves within him, prompting him to scream, “No…… H-hurry up……Ahnnn!” At the demand, Galo pulled out. Belt unbuckled, he shucked off his pants in haste, hissed when the air hit his throbbing erection.

He nudged his cock to his partner’s well-prepared entrance, grinding along the crack to ensure it’s well lubricated. Galo pushed in, eyes on his partner face to watch out for any discomfort. He groaned as his cock breached the rim, sliding in without much difficulty, the man let out a gasping moan as he felt Galo bottomed out, skin touching skin. The tightness of the canal made Galo lost his control as he began to thrust faster and faster, moans, groans and gasps all mixed together in a dangerous tango.

The man’s tail had slipped from its original position and was now inching itself towards Galo’s back and down to his ass, groping at the firm muscle before poking itself in between the cheeks. The pointy tip of the limb probed as his hole, working its slippery way inside and pumping in and out in a languish manner. Galo groaned at the double stimulation and increased his pace, rubbing soft inner muscle to overstimulation. With a yell, he unloaded right into his partner. Chest heaving heavily, Galo slumped down against the man. Hot breathe caressed a scaly collar, he pulled with a grimace at the sensitivity.

Immediate, the man pulled out the tail that still lingered inside of Galo and charged at him. Barraging Galo to the ground, the man loomed above him, forcing his forked tongue into Galo’s mouth in an aggressive kiss armed with sharp fangs. He then flipped Galo around, forcing him to land on his knees, hips high up in the air presenting his ass. Galo’s front was pressed to the leaves cushioned ground, hands clawing in the dirt to gain some purchase. The man wrapped his hands around his waist, sharp tips digging slightly into the skin. Flexible tongue licked at the back of Galo’s ear, savoring the earthy scent of dirt mingling with sweat. Galo turned his head, eyes over his shoulder trying to see. His partner moved to claim another kiss before he moved behind Galo, blocking himself.

Galo could felt the other playing with his butt, massaging firm muscles before parting them. He shivered when the clever tongue swiped across his hole, licking in circle teasing his rim. Just as Galo began to squirm impatiently, the tail was back and wounded itself around his left thigh, the tip tickling the more sensitive inner surfaces. He was still recovering from the first orgasm, but his body cannot helped but responded to how the tail tip was fondling the dangling balls, stroking slow and barely there. His spent cock was starting to get hard again. His partner had taken the initiative of tongue fuck him open, in preparation for what was to come.

Galo sobbed out in disappointment when the man removed his tongue, but he did not have time to complaint because the next thing he knew, he felt as if he was being split open in two as his partner bottomed out in one hard thrust. The thick grid was nothing like Galo ever used to and its spreading him way wider than it should be. Pain stabbed through his spine as he gritted his teeth in pain. His partner was as brutal as a wild animal in rut, thrusting without a care. The spines on his dick scraping Galo’s inside, causing it to become more and more sensitive as he grinded his cock right onto Galo’s prostate repeatedly.

The tail had now migrated to where Galo’s dick hung, slapping against his abdomen as the man mounted him. It circled around his length, rubbing in rhythm with the thrusts. A coil of heat had settled itself low on Galo’s core, the slippery limb gripped tighter, it gave the painful erection a long hard pump as the man shoved himself deep in a final thrust, seeing white in the back of his mind as he came long and hard with Galo in tow.

The man collapsed onto Galo’s back, body heaving for overdue oxygen. When he finally pulled out his soften cock, Galo could tell the cum was oozing out of his body, feeling a small humiliating shame as his partner fell to the ground at his side, exhausted from the vigorous mating session. His form had returned to how he looked before, porcelain white skin instead of black scales, human hands and feet instead of flaming dragon-like claws. The horns nestled on his head was gone, he no longer had wicked fangs and inhumane red eyes. 

“You know……” Galo turned around to face the man, “I didn’t even get your name.”

“God, you are an idiot.”

After a few beat of silences, “The world number one firefighting idiot, Galo Thymos at your service.” His companion barked out a laugh, clearly amused by their current circumstances. He rolled over and buried his face into Galo’s trying to muffle his laugh. “Seriously? After all of what just happened, you’re worried about introductions?”

“Aww, come on. You had been denying me since the first day.”

“And you seem to like it, if I’m not mistaken.” Galo groaned in mortification and the man sniggered softly, “I’m Lio Fotia. To be honest, I did not foresee that you’d be the guy who will break the dragon’s curse.” And of course, losing himself in the throne of passion, Galo had completely forgotten about the curse and the raging dragon, “Shit! I stopped you but what about the dragon!?”

“Are you dumb? No, don’t answer that.” Lio pointed his finger towards the sky, “You see that? That’s the dragon.” Galo allowed his sight to follow Lio’s direction and saw the supposedly pink dragon was now a glimmering black like the starry night, resting itself on top of its mountain yet again. “Congratulation, you have broken the curse. The land will not be plague by dragon fire any longer.”

“Huh?”

“Boss!!!” A shout came from behind the overgrown bushes and emerged two men that Galo had never met before. One of them had long blue hair and the other had short red hair. Before the both of them could speak their mind, they were greeted by the overwhelming scene, “Holy shit!” The brunette scrambled backward, knocking into his friend, resulting them both tumbled back behind the bushes. “I’m sorry for interrupting, Boss! Get back to the safe area once you’re done ok!? We gonna leaving you to your unfinished business!” A trample of boots echoed through the woods, signaling the exit.

“What just happened?”

Lio shrugged before picking himself up, “No idea, but let’s get clean up. I feel sticky.”

* * *

“So the curse was broken? How?” Lio had conjured a pitch black robe on him after they managed to clean up whatever substances were clinging to their skin at the nearby river. Galo had just pulling his pants after cleaning up, his complexion seemed a bit more healthier than before. “I am what people would call a medium, a key if you must. To channel the curse that the dragon laid, a host is needed. To break the curse, it was said that only those who wield a heart as pure as gold, has the courage of steel, and the wisdom of foolhardiness.”

“It was never specific how the curse would be broken.” Lio glanced at where the dragon roosted, “But the most acceptable explanation for now is that to quench the dragon’s rage and the way to do it is what we had done earlier.”

“By having hot sex?”

Pale cheeks flushed red, “I assumed tiring me out had drained the dragon of its energy, seeing we’re connected to a certain sense. Therefore with an outlet for its anger, the energy dissipated along with it. As prove, the pink flame surrounding it was no longer around and the earth and sky were not trembling in fear.”

“Huh…… Fair enough.”

“So, you’re a human or a dragon?”

“Urgh! Just shut up and head back already!”

“But –”

“No buts.”

“Aww, you’re no fun.”

* * *

~Extra Scene~

“So~ My dear comrade.” Lucia scooted to Galo’s side while he was helping with the team to implement the evacuated villagers back to where they started, “Have you ever heard about the Legend of the Dragon’s Tear?”

“What about it?”

“It was said that drinking the Dragon’s Tear will grant you immortality and magic. And the only chance of obtaining the tear is to wait for the dragon to slumber with the disappearance of the moon.” Lucia magicked her chair over to sit, arms braced on the back, “Coincidently, it was how the king of Promepolis had fallen thirty years ago.” Galo seemed intrigued by the history of the fallen kingdom, “Where did you get that knowledge?”

“Happened to dig it out from the ruin your boyfriend called a home. It’s interesting enough. King Kray desired power so much he raided towns and killed innocent villagers, only to be fallen when he tried to slay the dragon for its tear. As you can see, it did not end well.”

“Yea, no thanks to him.”

“True, true. But, heard me out.” She spun her chair around, waving her hand to conjure a screen, “Although legend said it’s a tear, however for what I had discovered. A Dragon’s Tear seems to be a play of word, which does not mean the secretion from the eyes. It’s more like making a tear or a cut, if you catch my drift?” She nudged Galo’s side with her elbow, “As for the slumber with no moon part, it can mean a lot of thing. No moon can mean new moon nights, or just simply the day and I don’t think slumber is as easy as sleep.” Curious beyond her imagination, Lucia craved for the knowledge of the legendary artifacts. The girl lived for them and carved her life around them.

Somehow what Lucia had said suddenly clicked in a missing part of a puzzle.

“Help me get the data, Galo! Go ask your boyfriend for me! He won’t answer to my curiosity!” She wailed dramatically, shaking a stupor Galo on his shoulders. “Lucia! Galo! Get back to work this instant!” Ignis bellowed from his post, unhappy they were slacking off.

“Yeah, yeah. You got it, chief.”

Galo was ever so grateful of Ignis distracting Lucia enough for him to slip away unnoticed, his face burning bright red.


End file.
